


AC的自交实验

by CarohSlade



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23310802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarohSlade/pseuds/CarohSlade
Summary: Ukulele从4231的Clef的脑子里穿到了古典重温的Clef脑子里。而刚好因为炮友们另寻新欢，从基金会炮王沦落到了孤寡老人的Clef盯上了他。
Relationships: Ukulele/Dr. Alto Clef
Kudos: 16





	AC的自交实验

被Clef按倒的时候Ukulele的思维还是混乱的，比如说他不知道为什么另一个自己对他抱怨了几句基金会没人陪他打一炮之后就把三道目光都瞄准了他，更不知道为什么自己还没有动手把这个家伙打碎弄成c小调。性对于Ukulele来说是令人恐惧的回忆，但那一个Francis不在这里，因此Ukulele不会哭喊着退让。

GOC的王牌特工无论何时都会占据主动，因而在被推倒的时候Ukulele狠狠地给了Clef一拳。他们都不会在这里受伤，这里只有感觉，他们都只是虚无。

Alto Clef是不会因为这点痛而放弃的，这只会被这个风流成性的家伙当做情趣而已，不过尴尬的事情在于他确实不如Ukulele有力，几乎是瞬间，他被Ukulele按倒在能够吸收任何光线的空间里，这里没有实感没有边界，是空空荡荡的。

“嘿，你来也可以。”Clef饶有兴致地咧开嘴，没有一点挣扎的意思，露骨的目光盯着Ukulele被他扯开了几颗扣子的衬衫，其意味彼此都懂，“我不太介意这种事情，只要能爽就好。”

Ukulele沉默地看着他，没有任何动作，直到闲不住的Clef故意用膝盖往上顶了顶，Ukulele冰冷的特工气质有了裂痕。

从第一根手指开始Clef就知道Ukulele在这方面称得上毫无经验，GOC的生活看样子无趣透顶，无论是哪个世界的：“我操，你真的是男人吗？还是说在你那颗脑袋里痛和爽是他妈的同义词？”

Ukulele不知道如何反驳这个从字面意思上理解就很牙尖嘴利的人，或许他就应该点头默认，但那不一样，在性爱上拥有糟糕的痛苦回忆的人是Francis，即使他们拥有同一套记忆，Ukulele是不会害怕疼痛的人，面对挑衅的最好方法是身体力行，于是他又挤进了一根手指。甬道相当干涩，毕竟这里也没有润滑之类的东西，于是Ukulele听到了Clef压抑的一声痛呼——他这会儿看上去有点后悔让Ukulele来掌握主导的决定了，如果再来一次他一定会骗Ukulele被他上，绝对。

看样子Ukulele甚至还有直接上第三根的趋势，这下Clef是真的慌了，即使在这里他不会受伤也不代表他就喜欢肛门被人用力撕裂的感觉，于是他扭动了一下身子大喊：“操，你他妈给我停下！你打算让你的手指断在里面吗！你不介意我他妈还介意啊！”

Ukulele皱了皱眉，还是停下了动作，这种事上他承认Alto Clef比他有经验得多。

“你动一动，往里面一点。”Clef面如死灰一般地瘫在那里，如果这里不是精神世界，对面是个什么陌生的炮友，他早就拍屁股走人了，说不定还会送对方一发子弹，然而现在这个跟DT似的人是Ukulele，不是说这家伙就能在他面前得到什么优待，他只是实在打不过这个混球，“也别那么用力，我说，你难道是让人坐上来自己动的类型吗？”

Ukulele的呼吸变得粗重了起来，Clef当然不会知道Lilly，冷静，Ukulele，这里不是那个世界，Francis也不会在电话亭里嚎哭了。

身后力道的变化简直要让Clef骂出声，这家伙不仅没有收手反而更加用力，像是故意跟他唱反调一样。直到现在他都没能硬起来，如果有下次他还不如去找Francis——“操！”

Ukulele没能掌握好力道的探索几乎让Clef感觉到了脏器被挤压的闷痛，探得过于深的手指重重地擦过前列腺的突兀快感与之交织爆发又让他尖叫出声，原本放松的身体突然紧绷险些脱离Ukulele的桎梏，失去实在只能体会到感觉的现状无疑使这复杂的感觉瞬间被推到过高的点，Clef的双手攀上了Ukulele的背部，如抓住救命稻草般无法控制的力道让Ukulele感受到了尖锐的疼痛。

“放松。”Ukulele艰难旋动了一下手指，刚刚有所放松下来的Clef立刻又绷紧了些许，他大口地喘息着，过了好一会儿才终于适应了这家伙异于常人的开拓方式：“哈……哈……接下来该怎么办还要我教你吗，你该不会真的一点经验也没有吧？”

Ukulele默默地加重了力道，这明显的报复性行为令Clef甚至骂不出声，他承认即使这无论如何都足够怪异，这张一模一样的脸被染上绯红的样子让他硬了。手上的动作已经不那么艰涩，于是他又探入一根手指，这一次回应他的不再是谩骂与脏话，而只是越发难以忍耐的喘息。

“你打算……呃啊……待、多久啊？”Clef挣扎着发出不那么难堪的声音，本应是细致的开拓因为过长时间而令人难耐，他迫不及待地希望某些更加粗长的东西把他贯穿，但想让Clef低声下气的请求那是不可能的，“难道说……唔，你是因为……哈啊……下面那玩意儿、没用了……才什么都不会吗？”

Ukulele完全当耳边风地用另一只手堵住了Clef的嘴，被两根手指搅动舌头并不是特别美好的体验，至少他没法阻止唾液顺着Ukulele的手指流下，也没法阻止自己发出呻吟——该死，他很久都没有这样狼狈过了，即使Ukulele不会因此受伤他也想咬下去——这个念头因为Ukulele前后的翻搅而随着大脑的短暂短路溃散。

当手指终于抽出去的时候Clef简直要喜极而泣，瘙痒感蔓延到他的全身，他的呼吸完全乱掉了。Ukulele注意到这一点，细微的愉悦涌上心头，而他对此不知所措——Ukulele是没有那些感情的，那属于Francis。

硬挺的性器缓缓进入，即使经过了漫长得让Clef想杀人的扩张，仍然不易承受。Clef张着嘴几乎失去呼吸，说不清是疼痛还是舒爽冲刷着他本就被磨灭殆尽的理智。为了方便Ukulele俯下了身，冷静的蓝绿眼睛对上神智涣散的蓝绿眼睛，耐心一向是他擅长的，无论是在干死人还是干死人上，即使记忆中的性行为总是与痛苦与惶恐挂边，此刻的Clef也让他感到了一些兴趣。

“所以说你他妈就是为了证明即使硬的快断了你也能坐怀不乱——啊啊啊！”时间不长的相处已经让Ukulele明白了不让Clef喋喋不休的唯一方法就是让他没法说出话来，因此在整句话得以说完之前他就开始顶弄。扩张时那绵长到腻乎的人被狂暴撕扯粉碎，Ukulele重复着出入的动作，逼得Clef只能发出高亢的呻吟而不是挑衅的废话。

也许是精神世界本就没有疲惫这回事儿，也许是GOC的特工体力就是这么不讲道理，Clef觉得自己快要散架了，然而Ukulele循规蹈矩的动作总是让他在高潮的边缘起落，Clef腾出一只手抚慰着自己的性器，但是杯水车薪，他需要更多，于是他环上了Ukulele的脖子：“哈啊……再深一点……唔……Uku！”

“你再、用点力啊！”

“你那玩意儿……难道还没手指长吗？”

“别总是、直进直出……啊……你就不能，操……找准地方？”

Ukulele第一次觉得自己的耐心不够用了。

他把Clef整个人捞了起来，突如其来的变化让Clef不得不闭上了他的嘴来掩抑惊呼。这个该死的地方什么都没有，包括重力，Clef第一次注意到这个事实，因为Ukelele把自己按下去根本没费多大力气，而他妈的他觉得自己快被捅穿了。

迅疾而干脆的节奏完全把Clef变得空白，Ukulele是那样沉默一个人，因此传入两个人耳中的只有交合的拍打与水声，以及Clef失去自制能力的叫喊。

“哈……Uku，啊——U、Uku！”无论是言语还是思维都变得支离破碎，Clef知道面前的人是谁，那是Ukulele，那是他自己，他被另一个自己操成了这副婊子样，这个想法让他的后穴不自觉收缩，下一秒却被立刻操开，快感的冲击直直顶上射精中枢。他不清楚自己有没有尖叫出声，这实在太过了，纯粹的快感冲刷着他的脑海，Clef意识到自己的精液溅到了Ukulele身上，但他身后的动作仍在继续，甚至变本加厉。不存在的肉体不会疲惫，Clef的精神叫嚣着休息，然而Ukulele显然没有接收到这个脑电波，他始终那样冷静而专注，显得被搞得乱七八糟的Clef如此不堪。

几乎无止境的索取快要把人逼疯，Clef已经没有余力去思考自己当时怎么就他妈的脑袋一抽想和Ukulele来一发了，这是可能是他经历过的最强烈的一次性爱了，在各方面都比不过另一方的时候确实应该躺下来乖乖挨操来保留颜面，但是去他妈的，他才不会这样——

疼痛从肩颈相连处传来，Ukulele睁大了眼睛，Clef死死的咬着他，没有伤口和血，但疼痛是实打实的，这家伙就像只狗似的，Ukulele的做法是用更狠的操干逼他松口。水雾已经蒙住了Clef的视线，除了死死咬住Ukulele来堵住糟糕的呻吟之外他已经没什么思考的余力了，在这之前他恐怕都没法想象这样的情景。Ukulele变得粗重的呼吸声就在他的耳边，而他又一次被操射了，如果这是现实起码得腰疼三天，Clef混沌的思维闪过这个念头。

“喔，Clef，你今天看起来脸色不太好的样子？”Bright举着酒杯在转椅上转了半圈，对着面前的Clef挑了挑眉。

“是不太好。”Francis阴沉地回答，他这副随时可能暴起杀人的样子已经维持了很久，“要知道，有两个人在我脑子里乱搞。”

“不错的笑话。”Bright耸耸肩把酒液倒进自己的喉咙，“看样子你最近的性生活不太如意？”他的表情分明是满满的幸灾乐祸，显然整个站点都知道Alto Clef根本连个打炮的人都找不到。

“满意得我快死了，所以为什么不闭上你那张嘴呢？”Francis的钢笔在文件上划出重重的墨迹，“不，别问，不需要， **我他妈好得很** 。”

END.


End file.
